justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Funkytown
(BBE) |artist= (Sweat Invaders) (JD2) (The Just Dance Kids) (JDK) |year=1980 |mode=Solo |dg= (Main) (JDK) |difficulty= (Main) 3 (JDK) |effort= (Main) 2 (JDK) |nogm=4 (Main) 2 (JDK) |pc= (Main) Orange (JDK) |gc= (Main) |lc= Hot Pink (JDK) |pictos = 86 (Main) 23 (JDK) |kcal=26 |dura=3:52 |nowc=FunkyTown (JD2/NOW) funky_town (JDK)|perf = JD2 Jérémy Paquet JDK Cassie Ventura (Main coach) Brooke La Forge (1st backup dancer) Gabriel Morales (2nd backup dancer)|choreo = Ace Ventura (JDK)}}"Funkytown" by (covered by Sweat Invaders in-game), is featured on the Best Buy edition of , , , and . In Just Dance Kids, the cover is done by The Just Dance Kids in-game. Appearance of the Dancer Just Dance 2 The dancer is a male, green, frog-like alien. He is wearing a dark green suit with a Saturn logo, a white belt with a futurist ray weapon, and dark green boots. Remake In the remake, the color palette for the dancer is darker and he now looks more realistic. Just Dance Kids The coach is a girl with dark brown, curly hair tied up in a chignon. She wears a red T-shirt with some white stripes, a bracelet on her right wrist, a pair of black leggins and ballerina shoes. Background Just Dance 2 The background appears to take place in an old film. There are UFO ships flying around, as if there is an invasion going on, and one of the UFOs are shooting beams. Plus, there is a farm on the ground and there are aliens can be seen walking around the place. Remake The colors for the background has been changed from black and white to dark brown. Just Dance Kids The background is supposed to resemble a disco. It has a white-and-yellow checkered floor, moving white lights, yellow walls with some brown circles and three light blue, circual stages with dark blue stripes. On each stage, there is a human-resembling puppet: the ones on the sides are singing, and the one in the middle plays the drums; each puppet has brown curly hair, moustaches, yellowish skin, a jumper, black pants and grey shoes. The two background dancers are a female and a male: the female one is dressed the same way as the main coach, but her hair is blonde and in a bob cut, she hasn't got any bracelet and her T-shirt is blue; the male one has black, messy hair, a white shirt with a yellow T-shirt underneath, blue jeans with a black belt and grey shoes. Gold Moves Main There are 4 Gold Moves in the routine, all of which are the same. All: Flap your arms. All four moves are done consecutively during the chorus. funkytownallgoldmoves.png|All Gold Moves Funkytown GM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Kids There are 2 Gold Moves in the Just Dance Kids version. Gold Move 1: Bend up and shake your shoulders and your arms. Gold Move 2: Point upwards diagonally with your right arm, and put the left one on your shoulder. funkytownkids gm.png|Gold Move 1 funkytownkids gm2.png|Gold Move 2 Appearances in Mashups Funkytown ''appears in the following Mashups: *[[Jamaican Dance|''Jamaican Dance]] *''Crucified'' * ''You’re the First, the Last, My Everything'' *''Just a Gigolo'' *''Bad Romance'' (Monsters) *''Irish Meadow Dance'' Captions Funkytown ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Flying Frog * Frog On Fire * Funky Frog * Funky Walk * Funny Frog * Funny Frog Swing * Lazy Frog * Mad Frog * Traffic Frog Trivia * Sometimes, there is a pictogram glitch in . * The background appears in ''Rock Lobster. * In the Jamaican Dance Mashup, three of this track's Gold Moves have been removed. * When the dancer uses his tongue as a violin, it can actually be seen that during the third repetition, his tongue comes out from the left side of his head and not from his mouth. He's playing the violin with his ear. * In Just Dance Unlimited and later versions of Just Dance Now, the name of this track has been re-credited as Funky Town. * Although the dancer in the routine is frowning, his avatar is smiling. * Even though the dancer is in color, the background is black and white (sepia in ). * The two men behind the coaches of the Just Dance Kids version have a strong resemblance with Miis (avatars for various Wii, 3DS and Wii U games). * In the Just Dance 2 menu square, the coach's mouth has a slightly different shape. * The cover by Sweat Invaders has a different ending from the original. * Along with Should I Stay or Should I Go and Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny), this song is a Best Buy exclusive in its game. ** This song and Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) are both available in Just Dance: Summer Party/Extra Songs for all regions, coincidentally. * This is the first song in the series to be heard in the film Shrek 2. It is followed by Accidentally in Love, Livin' la Vida Loca and Holding Out for a Hero. * In the preview, there is a pictogram glitch. Gallery Funkytown.jpg|''Funkytown'' funkytown now.jpg|''Funkytown'' (Remake) funkytownmenu.png|''Funkytown'' on the menu funkytown_cover@2x.jpg| cover FunkytownAvatar.PNG|Avatar on 017.png|Avatar on and later games Golden Funkytown.png|Golden avatar Diamond_Funkytown.png|Diamond avatar funkytown pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms funkywon_Screen.jpg|Background (Just Dance 2) funkytownBACKGROUND.png|Background (Remake) Funkytownnameerror.png|The song appearing as "Funky Town" in the Just Dance Unlimited menu. Videos Official Audio Lipps Inc -- Funkytown Funkytown (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplays Just Dance 2 Funkytown Dancethrough Just Dance 2 Extra Songs Funkytown Lipps Inc. (Solo)-(DLC JD2) 5* Just Dance Now - Funkytown 5* Just Dance 2016 - Funkytown - 5 stars Just Dance Kids Funkytown Wii On Wii u Just Dance 2017 (Unlimited) - Funky Town - 5 Stars Gameplay PC (SUPERSTAR) Extractions Funkytown (JD Sumer Party Extraction) References Site Navigation it:Funkytown Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Disco Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance: Summer Party Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Brooke La Forge Category:Cassie Ventura Category:Gabriel Morales Category:Best Buy Exclusive Category:NTSC Exclusives Category:Covered Category:Console Exclusives Category:Remade Songs Category:Special Editions